


The Hunter and The Prince

by Warden_Click



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Hunter!Weisswurst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince!Pretzel, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Click/pseuds/Warden_Click
Summary: Even if they've never met face-to-face, the hunter and the prince dearly love each other. When the prince decides to go and slay a dangerous werewolf, however, the hunter can't bear to let him get killed.
Relationships: Pretzel/Muenchner Weisswurst (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. A Letter and Bluebells

**Author's Note:**

> This is some high-grade cheesy garbage, but it was fun to write. This chapter is very short, so the fic will probably be a few chapters long.

Despite being a mere hunter, Weisswurst considered himself quite knowledgeable in many things. He knew how to cover his scent from animals, how to treat all sorts of wounds, which plants were medicinal and which were poisonous, which plants the prince was particularly fond of…

Ah, yes, the prince. Every time he thought about Prince Pretzel, a fond smile would worm its way onto his face. Even though they'd never met each other in person, Weisswurst had still figured out a unique way of communicating with him. Decent marksmanship skills were absolutely essential to his work as a hunter, and Weisswurst most certainly put them to good use.

Once every couple of weeks in the dead of night, he would write a letter to the prince and, hidden atop the palace walls, he would fire a cushioned arrow onto the balcony just outside the prince's room. Of course, the cushioned arrow was heavy and couldn't travel very far (hence why he had to be so close to fire it to its destination), but accidentally harming or even _killing_ his beloved prince with a normal arrow was a tragedy he'd rather avoid. Two nights later, he would return to the palace and find a small bird sitting near where he'd fired, holding his arrow and a new letter in its beak. Without fail, Weisswurst would find the prince’s royal crest sealed onto the envelope.

The prince most certainly knew that somebody skilled with a bow was sending him letters, but what else did he know? Was he watching for the mysterious archer? Had the prince already seen him send these letters by arrow? Would they ever meet each other face-to-face?

Their unusual exchanges continued until about four months later, when he received a final letter from the prince. When he came to check for a letter and his arrow that night, the small bird was holding those two items in its beak as usual. What caught Weisswurst off-guard, however, was the small bluebell flower it was carrying with them as well. Gently taking the items from the bird, Weisswurst almost forgot that he was technically trespassing as he stared at the bluebell in disbelief. What had caused the prince to include this flower? Was it a token of affection?

Weisswurst wouldn’t know for sure until he returned to his home, a small cottage near the edge of the woods. After putting the bluebell into a small vase and filling it with water, he finally sat down to read the prince’s message.

* * *

_To the strange marksman,_

_This may be the last letter you receive from me for some time. By the time you read this, I’ve probably already left the palace. To put it shortly, I’m going into the forest to hunt the werewolf who’s been plaguing this kingdom. He’s a cunning and fearsome creature not to be taken lightly, judging by the terror he’s caused so many people and all the lives he's taken. Still, I don’t think it will take me very long to slay him and restore peace. I've brought my father's musket with me, so rest assured that I won't be defenseless._

_In the meantime, though, you should avoid sneaking around the palace. The last time I received one of your letters, a couple of guards saw a strange figure near my balcony and they’ve been more alert since then. I believe you mean me no harm, but my father and the guards seem to think otherwise._

_Once I return, though, I would like to meet you._

_Yours,_

_Pretzel_


	2. The Prince Is An Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weisswurst reads the letter, and comes to a resolution.

Like any respectable hunter, Weisswurst knew how to keep a cool head. He needed to if he wanted to catch even the laziest of game. It was all too common for a novice hunter to line themselves up for a perfect shot, only to end up scaring off their target the moment something as harmless as a bug flew into their face. A good hunter knew how to stay calm, especially in surprising situations.

Unfortunately, none of that had adequately prepared Weisswurst for the letter’s contents. Once he finished reading the letter, he paused for a moment, only to immediately start reading it from the beginning again. He repeated this three times, trying to process what the prince had written to him. It wasn’t that the letter itself was hard to understand- quite the opposite, in fact- but for all his cool-headedness, Weisswurst struggled to calm the storm of thoughts and emotions brewing within himself. With little else to do, he leaned back in his chair and tried to sort things out slowly.

So the prince had gone into the forest on a dangerous quest for the sake of the kingdom. It was a noble act, especially considering that most royalty would prefer to just send somebody else to do the actual questing ( _ if the werewolf even affected them, _ Weisswurst thought darkly). By taking such a problem into his own hands, this almost certainly proved that Pretzel truly cared for his people, even the commoners.

It also proved that he was an _ absolute idiot _ . The prince’s intentions may have been pure-hearted, but what in the Lord’s name was he thinking?! He knew very well how dangerous that werewolf was! 

Then again, Pretzel might have only  _ known _ the dangers without quite  _ understanding  _ them. After all, it was doubtful that King Florence would let his son witness the mangled corpses of the wretched beast's victims. Having come across the remains of more than one unlucky hunter, himself, Weisswurst wouldn’t even fault him for it. As the hunter followed this train of thought, though, he found himself growing concerned. Did His Majesty really agree to let his own son undertake such a perilous task? Did he even  _ know _ ?

Even more concerningly, the prince was clearly overconfident in his abilities, judging by his letter. Did he really believe that hunting down such a cunning monster would be anything like the hunting parties nobles went on for sport? Even if Pretzel had the king’s musket by his side, it would do him little good if he wasn’t careful. It was a weapon renowned for its power, yes, but it was also renowned for being loud enough to alert every creature in the area. If the prince thought he could fight the werewolf head-on, he was in for a deadly surprise. If the werewolf killed the prince…

Weisswurst jumped off that train of thought before it could disturb him any longer. The last part of the letter had little for him to fret over, except for the very end. 

The prince...actually wanted to meet him. Not only that, but he’d signed off his letter with  _ Yours _ . The chances that he was overthinking all of this was quite high, yet he still let his mind wander a little. Coupled with the bluebells accompanying the letter, was this a confession? And if it  _ was _ a confession…then how did Pretzel expect to meet him if he was just going to throw his life to the werewolf?!

At that point, Weisswurst came to a resolution. He knew the forest well and had been keeping notes of where the werewolf had been spotted in the forest. If it weren't already the dead of night, he would have gone out there as soon as he finished preparing for the hunt. For now, though, he'd start making the preparations and make his way into the forest as soon as the first rays of dawn arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This is the first multi-chapter fic I've actually gotten past the first chapter for. Congrats, me?


End file.
